


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》29-FIN

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》29-FIN

Section 29

波剌──波剌──  
那是一個柔和且規律的聲音，聲聲相連，輕輕撫過耳膜。  
波剌──波剌──  
彷彿溫柔的催促，也是強烈的吸引，吳邪於是緩慢地挑起眼簾。  
首先進入視野的是畫，一大片的壁畫，長長地往兩邊綿延開去，頗為壯觀。水碧山青，彩雲飄揚，祥獸獻瑞，群仙鼓樂飛舞。畫作筆觸精緻，內容則無甚出奇，就是作品表面明顯經過特殊處理，按照在Coral聽過的那些中國歷代古墓基礎介紹所言，該是塗了油蠟或者蛋清一類的東西，水氣侵蝕褪色的情況並不嚴重。  
再往上看，一面平平整整的磚牆入眼，牆體並不算太高，更上方的寶頂聳起呈拱形。每一塊磚頭都砌得極規矩，無絲毫誤差越位，當年必然經過造墓工匠們十分仔細的打磨。磚縫間充塞著一層鐵灰色，估計灌了鐵漿。  
這裡是……  
眉毛胡疑地蹙起，猛然想到什麼，立即將已飄高至室頂的視線拉低。  
如果沒有光，啥也不可能瞧見。  
面前，一口大缸一般的青花瓷長明燈擺在地上，裡頭正透出橙色的火光。剛要驚訝，忽覺背後有些暖意，忍著後脖子的不適回過頭，原來自己也靠著一口一模一樣的大缸。火焰的溫度透過薄薄的瓷面傳出來，稍微溫暖了不著寸縷的軀體。  
按捺心頭的疑惑，定了定神再看，便見數十盞長明燈隔著一定的間距排成相對的兩列，構出一條火光夾峙的道路，直直延伸往墓室深處，隱沒於濃重的漆黑之中。  
怎麼回事？我不是被扔到船底的石室囚禁了嗎？這地方又是哪兒？誰帶我來的？到底發生了什麼事？  
宛若從可樂瓶底部湧上的小氣泡，各種問號汩汩地冒出來。  
難道是夢？  
波剌──波剌──  
什麼聲音？  
循聲扭臉，隨即見到更讓他詫異的畫面。  
身邊另一側極近處，有一道往下的石階，寬約可容納六七人並行，階面和兩壁雕以細緻花紋，又是群仙連綿。這不奇怪，怪的是階梯的中段便沒入水中，下方似是又一泓巨大的水池，底部不知多深。池水並非完全靜止，此時正微幅晃動著輕拍石階，製造出波剌之聲。  
目光繞著水面掃過一圈，回到距離稍遠的台階邊上，隨後卻轉不開了。  
坐在那兒的熟悉身影，瞬間將視焦牢牢鎖死。  
外表與年輕男子無二的混血「禁公」，肌膚光滑慘白不帶血色，身形修長勻稱且結實。一頭黑髮長長地披於背後，好一大截散開在石階上，襯著柔和的火光，閃出璦璦光澤，若一件頂級的緞質披風，或者一襲上好的蠶絲毯子。髮絲遮蓋了光裸的背，也遮住了大半張臉，但仍可見挺拔的鼻樑，抿起的薄嘴唇。頭略低，眼睛定定凝視腳下起伏的水。  
波剌──波剌──  
想來是察知了落在身上的目光，水波聲中，張起靈默默地轉過頭。  
四目隔空交會，吳邪就覺心臟一下子被捏住，跳落了一拍，一種不知該如何形容的難受感霎時流遍了全身，有愧疚和恐懼，也不止於愧疚和恐懼。想說話，無話可說；想別開臉，無奈壓根抽不回視線。  
兩相對照，張起靈無任何激烈反應，甚至可以說，根本就沒有反應，表情與眼神淡然得近乎冷漠，好像自己看著的不過是個陌生的外來者。起身，走近，彎下腰，沒有道出一個字，不再讓彼此的目光有機會相交，只是迅速而強硬地握住吳邪的手，那隻不久前腕子上帶有一道血痕的手，一把將他自地面拽起，而後大步跨下階梯，走入水中。

來不及任心痛發酵，來不及質疑或詢問情況，堪堪深吸一口氣，吳邪已是身不由己地踏入水面。而待帶鹹味的水沒過頭頂，先聽見幾聲氣泡響，旋即進入更深一層的寂靜。涼意沁膚刺骨。擺動手腳，跟隨強大的牽引力游動，持續前行並下沉，又不多時，朦朧火光消失於身後。  
沒了光，即便能自在地睜眼，肉眼仍再次失去作用。耳朵進滿了水，一撥撥的划水聲全變得模糊。冰冷、空寂、黑暗，整個人儼然浸在了濃稠的墨汁裡。  
無法思考，一連串變化太出乎意料，並且令人不安。除了憋住呼吸，除了順從地往前游，這時唯一能做的就是用力收攏左手五指，以一副抵死不放的態勢，緊緊回握拉著自己的那隻手。胳臂和肩膀有點癢，隨水浮動漂舞的長長髮絲一下一下地觸碰、搔刮著他。不要緊，挺好的，樂意之至──濕淋淋的長頭髮，本來最害怕的東西，此刻居然也成了安全感的維繫。  
繼續前行，濃墨一樣的黑幕中，忽然出現一團微弱的綠色光點。  
見狀，吳邪心裡咯噔一下，緊張起來，那是某處墓室的夜明珠光，或者又來了一群什麼水鬼怪物？努力觀瞧幾秒，立馬又一咯噔──那團綠幽幽的螢光，竟浮漂在極遠極遠之外！  
有個想法如電流般劃過腦子，他突然意識到，自己正處在一個被鹹水充滿的，無邊無涯的廣大空間裡。這空間的大小絕對超過了此前見識到的人工湖，也超過了數十根金絲楠木柱共同撐起的墓廳，處身其間，簡直要拿外太空來比擬。如此的空寂，如此的浩瀚，水流又似有意志一般分為數股，挾著難以忽視的力量，暗暗地往著相同或不同的方向流動。  
明初建造用作海葬墓的樓船不可能也沒必要容納此等規模的水池，這是……  
大海！  
推論竄出，心緒頓時一陣激動，不由咕嚕咕嚕吐出一長串氣泡。不好！再想克制已晚了，肺裡貯存的氧氣幾乎消耗殆盡。  
缺氧的恐慌讓吳邪下意識地扯了扯張起靈的手。剛一動作，面前的水便讓一股力量往旁一撥，臉被捧住，微啟的唇為另兩瓣唇密密貼附，舌頭強硬地挑開牙關，度過一口氣來。  
當彼此的舌尖相觸，有電光石火的一剎那，吳邪心底油然升起一股衝動，想用另一隻手抱住對方的脖子，想要表示一點什麼，甚且是延長這樣親密的接觸。然而理智很清楚，且不論這衝動究竟基於一種怎樣的心理，是想獲取更多的安全感，抑或其他，眼下的情境都不允許。  
事實上他也沒有機會，度完了那口氣，冰涼柔軟的唇便離開，乾脆果斷。  
接下來，潛游的節奏開始加快。張起靈游在前頭，時而往左，時而朝右，行動迅捷，絲毫不見遲疑，顯然此行有明確的目的地，海黑無損於極優越的夜視力。吳邪緊隨在後，兩眼不能視物，但可依稀地感覺到，他們的確離開了樓船，正穿行於海床礁岩內部複雜如迷宮的空穴裡。也從見著現如今已遠遠拋到了後頭的不明幽綠色光點起，便不再下潛，而是曲曲折折地往上，往上。  
往上……  
是嗎？真會是那麼回事？  
四周依然無光，身子似要被墨黑的海水擠碎、融化。強自壓下思緒，不敢多想，不敢輕信。

難以確切推估這段難捱的潛行到底持續了多久，大概是十來分鐘後，口對口地換過第四次氣，唇分開時，吳邪驀然發現，視界裡影影綽綽地浮出了一雙深邃漂亮的黑眼睛，以及兩彎濃密的長睫毛。  
絕非幻覺，無數縷細如絲線的銀光，融在了週遭的海水裡。  
圍攏於身畔的珊瑚礁盤猶如一座深深的井穴，橫生的礁骨好比巨型海盤車，表面覆以色彩繽紛的珊瑚蟲，浮游生物和小魚群聚遊蕩。低頭，下方乃是不見底的虛無深淵，宛如神秘海怪悄悄張開的貪婪大口。仰起臉，上方是隨水波和緩盪漾的銀芒，遍佈視野。  
銀芒代表著什麼，他很明白。但是，可能嗎？真的可能嗎？  
有力的手又拉著他游動起來，向上，向上，再向上。  
身周光線愈顯充足，粼粼的銀芒愈見清晰。越來越強的浮力從腳下推送，上升速度越來越快、越來越快……  
嘩啦！  
終於，四下紛濺的水花裡，兩具身軀破水而出。

 

In The End

湧上前，拱起身子，挾著一往無前的氣勢，海浪有節律地拍打撲襲突出水面的珊瑚礁岩。迸放出一抹又一抹紛紛揚揚若碎玻璃渣的白色水花，以及一陣陣可稍微將暑熱沖淡的聲息。  
嘩啦──嘩啦──  
蓄勢，爆發，毀滅，重生。周而復始，輪迴不止。  
嘩啦──嘩啦──  
崎嶇起伏的珊瑚礁岩帶彷彿一隻隻肩並著肩的怪獸，沉默而頑固地蹲伏於岸邊，以粗礪堅硬的外表和浪頭對抗。這之中，偏有一塊突兀的小缺口。究其成因，先是老天爺隨手從集結於小海灣的珊瑚礁大部隊裡抽去了一名成員，後有億萬年的潮來潮往為這塊相對平坦的地方鋪上厚厚一層沙礫，由是，構成岩岸地形中的一片小沙灘。  
沙灘盡頭，樹影迎風搖曳。有如墜落地面的星子，漁家燈火隱隱閃爍。  
嘩啦──嘩啦──  
無須仰頭確認，這是一個清朗無雲的滿月夜，因為自天頂落下的銀光是如此的澄澈，並且豐沛，不僅大方地把無以數計的銀粉倒入海中，更賦予島嶼海岸線生動豐富的立體層次感。光與影，銀和黑，銳利礁岩與細柔海沙，長長蔓延開的樹林和星點錯落的燈火，彼此依存，交相掩映。平淡，平凡，卻硬是美過了一代大建築師汪藏海精心設計的壯麗船墓。  
幻夢一樣的真實。  
「吳邪……」  
有個聲音低低地喚著，吳邪聽得到，近在耳邊，但是沒辦法，他沒辦法將心思抽剝出哪怕是一點點以回應。腳掌踩在沙灘表面，泡沫般的浪花漫過腳踝，然後退去，然後重返。這個晴朗炎熱的夏夜，這座浮於南中國海上名為海南島的島嶼，這幅並不出奇的海濱漁村即景──自己返回到了水面上的事實，它們強硬地占據了心緒的全部。  
「吳邪……」  
帶鹹味的和煦海風流向陸地。嗅不到凝滯了數百年的陰濕滯悶，一絲一毫都嗅不到。那些氣味屬於另外的世界，深埋於水下三十米，一個他已經脫離了的世界。  
低沉的呼喚停了。  
一股力量和重量突然從他身後攏過來，水淋淋的身體和大把髮絲貼附後背，頸窩隨即一痛。  
疼，是的，應該是，沒道理不是。夾箍著胸口的那雙手臂用了好大好大的力氣，緊得像要直接折斷他的肋骨，把他徹底揉碎。兩排利齒深深地扎入肩頸交接處的皮肉，立刻有溫熱液體自創口湧出。  
可是吳邪沒有喊，沒有掙扎，且無關乎刻意忍耐。清透如鏡的瞳孔依舊瞪得大大，持續將前方景色收納，烙入視網膜，一層疊加過一層，連眼皮都不捨得眨。稍加擰眉已是此刻能夠做出的最激烈反應，即便呼吸明顯因壓迫變得有些困難，鮮血流過了鎖骨，雙腿微微虛軟，打起了顫。  
所以要如何發現？其實，那個凶狠地咬傷了他的人，也在顫抖。  
嘩啦──嘩啦──  
無知無覺，直至肩背忽然一輕。  
啪啦！與之同時，整個人竟如失去了支撐的人偶，跪跌在淺淺的浪花堆裡。  
如若大夢初醒，專注到恍惚的眼神瞬間一變，兩眉緊緊蹙起。  
突如其來的猛爆式劇烈刺痛，源於觸地的膝蓋、缺氧的肺、頸間嚴重滲血的咬傷，抑或……眼前乍然浮現的那個名字與身影？自己倏然收緊的心？  
有熱辣辣的什麼衝上了喉頭。背後，幾為潮浪淹沒的細微踏水聲逐漸遠離。  
吳邪急切地回過身去……


End file.
